


Desperation

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [14]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, In Public, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Andrew gets all worked up after doing scenes with Jeffrey, Jeffrey knows this and decides to toy with him,,,,,in a room full of their co stars.
Relationships: Andrew Lincoln/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Kudos: 43





	Desperation

Andrew was sat down at a table in the bar of the hotel, nursing a glass of scotch and trying to ignore the incessant stream of words that replayed in his head over and over again. 

_"You answer to me"_

_"You provide for me"_

_"You belong to me"_

He let them toy with him and wind him up, he was in his head a lot lately and Jeffrey could see it, heck, everyone probably saw it. Andy was having trouble unwinding after shooting, especially after that scene where Jeffrey had to drag him by the shoulder of his jacket across the rubble floor and throw him into that caravan, Andy pretty much got hard the moment Jeffrey's hand had landed on his arm, and when he was grabbed and lifted it took all he had to stop himself from moaning and begging Jeffrey to lock the door and fuck him over the table into next week. 

The poor man was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't seem to notice Jeffrey entering the bar and walking over to him, nor him sitting down at the chair next to him. 

"Andy? Hello, Earth to Andy?" He joked, Andrew jumped slightly when he saw who it was, crossing his legs for fear that his body may respond to Jeffrey in ways he couldn't control, that being very likely to happen considering their close proximity. He managed a smile and looked up at him, "yes, hi sorry, miles away there" he said, painfully trying to block out the desire to get on his knees and suck Jeffrey's life out of him through his cock. 

"What were you thinking about that made you zone out so much?" Jeffrey asked, adding a slight laugh to ease the rather probing question, and maybe ease the tension.

"Not er, not much" he denied, praying his face didn't give away anything. 

"C'mon man, must've been something"

"Just relaying old scenes, that's all, not very exciting" Andrew's voice wavered slightly when Jeffrey made eye contact with him, Jeff kept that eye contact and raised his eyebrow upon seeing the younger man's face turn a shade of pink, and his mouth quiver at the side. 

Jeff hummed an agreement, though mixed with suspicion at the nervousness of the man in front of him, Andy looked this way whenever they had just finished shooting any scene with them both in it, come to think of it Andrew was giving off the same nervous, awkward look during one of the first scenes of series 7. Jeffrey had an idea, and stared into his eyes, flicking his tongue out to lick his teeth, Jeffrey noting that Andrew squeezed his legs tighter together at this action, and Jeffrey was sure his suspicions were correct. 

"Uncross your legs" Jeffrey demanded, in the same deep, heavy tone as Negan. 

"Wha?" Andy questioned with a worried demeanour. 

"Uncross your legs" he repeated, sterner this time. 

And Andrew tried to disobey, he really did, but when Jeffrey asked him to do something, _anything_ , in that voice, with that conviction he couldn't help but do as he was told - God he was so screwed, and being the horny mess he was, Andrew uncrossed his legs and sat straight on the chair. 

With his heart beat racing in his ear and hammering in his head, Andy swallowed a lump in his throat and watched Jeffrey scan his body up and down, inspecting every inch of him with scrutinizing detail. Andrew noticed Jeffrey's eyes lingering on the now rather obvious tenting in his pants, evidence to just how much Jeffrey's presence effected him. 

"My, my..." the older man said in an alarmingly hot yet terrifying way. "What do we have here?" Andrew was breathing so hard he could've pased out. Jeffrey smirked devilishly and licked his lips slowly, letting his hand fall to Andrew's lap and hold onto his inner, upper thigh. "What were you really thinking about Andy?" 

"You" he replied before even thinking about his answer, seeing Jeffrey chuckle lowly in response he felt anticipation fill his body. 

"Oh yeah? What about me?" Jeffrey asked as his hand slowly made it's way closer towards the bulge in Andrew's pants. 

"The uh, the scene where you, where you dragged me into the caravan." Jeff's damn fingers splayed out over his dick, over his jeans and Andrew struggled to bite back a moan. And then he was massaging and rubbing him and Andrew was sure that someone would see them, would see him whimpering and moaning under his touch. 

Andy could've screamed at the contact, the way Jeff was grabbing him as if claiming his dick for his own property, and Andy was near enough willing to let him have it, his rough hands rubbed him through his pants and caused Andrew to squirm in his chair. 

"Please, not, not in front of everyone" he whimpered in embarrassment. 

"But sweetheart, you're looking so pretty for me, I might just bend you over and fuck you in front of all our friends. Let the whole cast know how much of a slut you are for me, huh?" Andrew bit back a moan at the thought, feeling himself twitch under Jeffrey's touch. 

He laughed, the same way Negan did, and continued to rub at Andrew's dick until the man was shaking with need. 

"If you keep, keep doing that you're gonna make me _cum"_ Andrew moaned breathily.

"That is the plan sweetcheeks, make you fall apart right here. Norman's here too, I should call him over and make you cum right in front of him, let him watch you" 

"N-no, please" he begged, even though his dick twitched at the idea, of Norman seeing how helpless he was, and how hard he would cum inside his pants.

He chuckled, again, "no?" Jeffrey's response dragged him out of his head and back into the real world.

"No, please, please don't" he pleaded, because even though the idea was hot, he would never be able to look anybody in the eye ever again.

"Then you're gonna have to be real good for me, can you be good Andy?" 

"Yes, yes I'll be good" he whimpered like a teenager, every word, every demand that came from Jeffrey's mouth did something extra to him, wound him up just that little bit more and made him slightly more needy. 

"Good boy" Jeffrey looked around the room, only seeing Norman, Melissa, and everyone else in the other side, behind them and sat down at a couple tables. Nobody could see them, well, couldn't see the front of them, Jeffrey threw caution to the wind and quickly unzipped Andrew's pants, sliding his hand inside them. 

Andy's hand immediately shot down to Jeffrey's wrist, holding it as the man stroked his cock, "Jeffrey..." he said, looking into Jeff's eyes and attempting to glare, meaning it to come out as a warning, but instead ended up breathy and filled with arousal. "Really wanna look at me like that?" The danger that flirted with Jeffrey's voice made Andrew wanna get on his knees, and he didn't know why, he didn't know how Jeffrey managed to have complete control over his body and mind, he could make him do anything right now. He wanted to beg, he wanted to moan and thank him, something inside him wanted to completely submit to Jeffrey. 

And now Jeffrey had tilted Andy's chin and forced him to look at him, Andrew near enough melted. "Answer the question" Jeffrey demanded whilst continuing to stroke and twist around Andy's leaking cock. 

"No, no, I'm sorry" Andy apologised. 

Jeff ran his teeth along his lower lip, leaning in dangerously close to Andy's face and looking him dead in the eyes. "I didn't think so" he whispered in his ear before leaning back in his seat. Jeff started to jerk him up and down faster, gripping him firmly and using his precum to decrease the friction. It obviously worked a charm as Andrew bucked upwards and choked back a moan. 

" _Fuck,_ Jeffrey I'm close" he warned. "Fuck, please" 

"Good boy, moaning so nicely for me. You're gonna cum so hard for me Andy, all over my hand, then you're gonna clean it up, taste how much of a slut you are" Andrew groaned in response and his hips stuttered into Jeff's hand, pleading for more. 

Jeffrey was working him expertly and Andy was biting the inside of his cheek, his muscles contracted and white liquid shot from his dick, his vision blurred and his body was filled with an amazing pleasure, washing over him. Andy's cum was splattered over Jeff's knuckles and wrist, and he brought it up to Andrew's mouth. The younger man immediately flicked his tongue out and cleaned away the mess. 

"Thank you" Andy breathed out whilst Jeff tucked his softening dick back in his pants and zipped him up. 

"Feel any better now?" He asked. 

"Much better"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
